Heterocycles, or heterocyclic compounds, are cyclic organic compounds, either aromatic or nonaromatic, that have at least one non-carbon ring atom, typically sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen. Heterocyclic compounds often exhibit chemical reactivities distinct from that of their pure carbon analogs, and such compounds have been found to possess utility in a variety of industries including medicine, materials science, synthetic chemistry, and nanotechnology, among others. Heterocyclic analogs of benzene may be found to possess particularly advantageous properties.